That Old Black Magic
by Ellyrianna
Summary: After you aquire the airship, right after you defeat Yunalesca. Lulu realizes, with the help of Auron, that they all will defeat Sin, not just Yuna.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, which is property of Squaresoft. If I owned it, do you think I'd be sitting here typing a disclaimer? No. So we're on good terms.  
  
Author's Notes: My first Final Fantasy X fanfiction. I've never tried the FFX crowds before, so I don't know anyone . . . so don't be too hard, please. If you've ever seen me before, I usually hang out around the FFVIII/Kingdom Hearts/Lord of the Rings categories, just for reference.  
  
----~----  
  
The gentle hum of running engines kept the solitude between the guardians somewhat bearable, the clicks from the control panel sounding louder than they should. The sphere in the center of the cockpit glowed with a soft blue energy only slickly mimicked by the night that rushed past the enormous glass windshield. Each passing star was illuminated with a calm pool of light that tried vainly to rival the gentle, gleaming blade of Brotherhood that rested across Tidus' knees. He was playing with the chain around his neck, probably unconsciously; his eyes were closed and he seemed to be deep in thought. Rikku sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at nothing. The fearful expression on her face clearly signaled what she was thinking about it as she rocked slowly back and forth, her golden bangs hanging limply over her eyes. Wakka seemed to be sleeping, his eyes closed in an imitation of Tidus' as he leaned against one metal wall of the airship. Kimhari had disappeared with Yuna somewhere, and Auron stood, back to the rest of the group, watching the night fly by.  
  
Looking up from her solitary position against the overly large window, the chill of the night having seeped through the thick glass and trying to poke a finger through the back of her dress, Lulu distantly felt her thin braids snake their way across her shoulders as she straightened her back. The ornaments in her hair tinkled softly as she raised her head, crimson optics making a quick circuit of the room, noting the absence of Kimhari and Yuna, taking in the amount of closed eyes and solemn faces. Shrugging her shoulders as if to ease her collar closer to her neck, Lulu finally sat up all the way, tracing her long fingers over the cool skin that was only slightly protected by various necklaces.  
  
Closing her eyes briefly as she stood, she could distantly feel her store of black magic rushing behind the safe wall that kept it away until it was summoned. It was only reassurance the she felt had to be with her at all times since their latest encounter - with Lady Yunalesca, of all people! - the simple fact that she wanted to be able to defend the people around her. Rikku's brother, reclining at the controls, was her first focus before she shifted her crimson gaze to Auron, standing in a stoic position as he gazed stonily out of the overlarge windows.  
  
Lulu's easy stride registered only faintly in the blackmage's mind; the rustling of her heavy skirt and the chink of belt buckles were a distant thought. She was standing beside him with barely the knowledge that she'd strode confidently across the cockpit, and then her arms were wrapped in their usual arrangement and she was sorting through her array of knowledge in an attempt to find something to talk about.  
  
"Yuna has grown stronger," Auron began, his deep voice startling Lulu out of her reverie. She did not picture the former guardian as one to begin conversations - and with someone he had little contact with, no less. Inwardly, Lulu groaned. What else was there to talk about besides Yuna? The summoner was like a sister to her - so she had said, and still held to those words - and yet, for once she had wanted to speak of other matters. But what other matters? They would give their lives for her. Nothing should be more important than this pilgrimage.  
  
"Indeed," she managed, searching desperately for a new subject. "And yet the toughest trial still lies ahead. Defeating Sin will be a challenge, but I believe that we can do it." Her own stoic voice sounded surprisingly calm, even to her.  
  
A rare smile quirked the corner of Auron's mouth. "'We'," he repeated, his droll voice echoing in the near-silence of the airship cabin. "For so long it has been 'she'. How did it change to 'we'?" Lulu kept her crimson gaze focused on the stars speeding by.  
  
"I don't know," she confessed, finally turning to look at him. The various decorations in her hair chimed as she studied the legendary guardian's serene appearance. The dark glasses shading his eyes did little to hide the sardonic expression on his face, although the tall grey collar defending his chin looked anything by welcoming to an outsider. The scar over his left eye did nothing to help his foreboding appearance. "Perhaps when I realized that we would save Spira just as surely as Yuna would, it became 'we'."  
  
Auron gave a grunt that could have either meant approval or was his version of a chuckle. "It took us so long to realize that Yuna could do anything. We forgot that we could, too," he responded in his gruff voice, and shifted slightly, rubbing the bracer on his arm.  
  
"Tidus has only encouraged that belief," Lulu put in, realizing how little they used his name. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes." Her quiet voice ended in a small laugh, and Auron gave a small smile that she supposed was his excuse for not laughing with her. "Nobody seems to believe that the guardians make the pilgrimage as surely as the summoner."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Rikku's perky voice broke through the few moments of silence that had reigned between the two, and her blonde head popped up between their nearly-touching shoulders. The fact that she was shorter than both of them by a head didn't seem to bother her at all. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
Even as the others snapped out of their trances, Lulu felt as if she was slipping back into one. -We make the pilgrimage.- And they'd continue to, she realized; one step at a time.  
  
----~----  
  
Kinda boring. Kinda short. Kinda nothing. It was a really nothing piece of work, but . . . the two of them have such a little voice in the story, or at least Lulu does. Time to give them a shot. Who cares if he's dead? -I- like their pairing, anyway.  
  
Ever notice that they NEVER say Tidus' name, not once? Or am I the only one?  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
